fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Elgan Volume 1
Elgan Volume 1, Number 1, 1990 A Past from Glory's Life Before Joining the Xiamen Featured Characters: Elgan (First appearances) (Origin revealed) *Chi *Hizeeg *Indigo *Indio *Mirage *Needles *Phi The Villains: *El Lemur *El Mirage *Evil Spirit *Orest *Osage *unnamed giant Venus flycatcher The Other Characters: *Lem *Mecca *Medina *Mesa *Psychokite *Rem Powers *Air Lock, an ability in which Hizeeg developed from her mutant power--air powers and air-locked people's breath that means they can not breath any air in their lungs. *Physical energy form, an energetic-based form in which physically affects the life of the human into an energy in which Chi can steal one of these energies from the powers where it gives her most powerful energetic being. *Pure telepathic energy-the purest telepathic energy makes itself into the most telepathic power by Phi. *Sharp-edged plant-shifting claw, an ability in which Indio developed from his phsyical form by releasing his plant-based powers and shifting the hand into the deadly plant claw as a weapon. *Telepathy, a power in which belongs to a current Glory. *Thousand Needles Throws, an ability in which Needles developed from his physical form by using his fighting reasons to throw his own needles and thorns away from his body against the villains. Notes *Mirage believes herself once that she survives the battle against the Evil Spirit and its assoicates. Evil Spirit leaves Mirage the far confused mental statement without realizing that Mirage is that powerful being who can stop the Evil Spirit. *A past from Mirage's life awakens her up from the past to present is facing herself by remembering the true memories about her team--Elgan. At these times, she has been training her own skills, powers, and fighting abilities by developing her sense and overcoming her fears in which erases her delusional side effects from her powers--mirage. She's been with the Xiamen the whole time. *The blurry, shadowy forms of the people in her memories first appeared in the early issues of the Xiamen when Mirage triggered her mind by learning that she has a telepathy. *The Elgan awaits for Mirage's rescue yet to come. Mirage has met her team--the Xiamen by the fate. *The mysteries why Psychokite erased Mirage's right memories are unknown yet to come. *The connection between Psychokite and Mirage is Evil Spirit. Psychokite just found Mirage by finding Mirage with Psychokite's telepathic abilities in which tracks and senses her unlike the others. *Psychokite is trying to understand how Mirage is connected to her. Things Psychokite and Mirage did not know that are connected to Iona, Joliet, and Brice, the ones who they knew once. Current News about the Elgan (where are they?) *In the issue of the Society of Girls, the seventeenth class of this team has its individual division is called the Elgan after its original team Elgan--Ajello, Ajo, Aquid, Chi, Glory, Hizeeg, Indigo, Loki, Lokister, and Phi. Ajello and Ajo were getting killed in action by the Strangers, most of them are wounded by the Strangers, and especially one is missing in action after seeing Ajo and Ajello getting killed. The missing one surprises the Elgan so much to wonder whether Indigo is alive or not. By the fact, Indigo is thought and believed dead by the Elgan at first. After all, Indigo may be survived somehow left behind. *In the issues of the Boy Power Sect, the first team of the Boy Power Secct is also known as Alpha Roster Team lists Needles as one of these alpha-level class fighters and the second team of the Boy Power Sect is known as the Beta Roster Team lists Indio as one of these beta-level class fighterss. Indio, Needles, and their team are defeating most of these Strangers. Leaving them the haunts to see the warning call from other troubled team individuals from its branch--Boy Power Sect, they saw some of their other former friends and teammates getting killed. *Rumors claim that the Elgan reforms and they decided not to agree with both sides of Boy Power Sect and the Society of the Girls and even they do not want any parts of the Xia anymore *All of them survive.